


god knows

by saintcedar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed RPF
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, i guess?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintcedar/pseuds/saintcedar
Summary: Я так и не смог понять, мой дорогой Арно, отчего тебя так тянет прочь





	god knows

**Author's Note:**

> пусть всё моё валяется ещё и здесь   
> первый пошёл

Тебя будут винить во всём, мальчик мой. Одни за то, что Париж горит неудержимым пламенем людских душ, за то, что в этих душах больше нет места королю, хотя никакого короля ты не свергал. Другие скажут – здесь не место тиранам, заменить одно зло на другое – что это за благодетель? Хотя милый Максимилиан и без твоей помощи организовал себе прекрасное место среди казнённых за смелость своим же народом душ. Эти люди как дети идут за властными, вторят их жестам, подражают голосам, а, поняв, что сам никогда не достигнут такого величия, сбрасывают властных вниз, стягивают грязными руками вниз, комкают одежды, царапают лица, и, вместо того, чтобы признать, что господа всегда остаются господами, втаптывают всё лучшее в грязь. Они смотрят на эту грязь с благоговением, танцуют в ней, как менады на виноградных гроздьях. Воистину жестока неразумность детей.

Я не берусь судить, что будет с нами, но пусть эта ночь единственная разделит с нами грусть расставания, о котором ты всё твердишь, хоть я и не верю в то, что тебе придётся покинуть меня так скоро, мой дорогой Арно. Я ещё не успел полностью насладиться твоим телом и, кто бы мог подумать, душой. Я никогда не интересовался душами людей, разве только выискивал в них боль, злобу или то самое сокровенное, что потомки посчитают злом и назовут моим именем. Меня будут помнить и через века, вспоминать в книгах, моё имя будет греметь на весь мир.

А пока оно гремит на весь Париж, пока за мной охотятся недалёкие пташки властьимущих, станцуй со мной, милый Арно, танцуй пока хватит сил, пусть черновики моих будущих трудов убираются прочь со стола, пусть загораются и пылают из-за упавшей вслед за ними свечи, ведь когда твоя спина касается тёмного дерева, я не хочу видеть перед собой ничего лишнего. 

Кабинет до неприличия тесный, и, боюсь, у меня не получится дать тебе полноценное прощальное представление(я всё ещё не могу понять, с чего ты взял, что у нас совсем не осталось времени), но тебе всегда было достаточно меня, так что пусть в этот раз всё будет так же. Прости меня, Арно, мою многословность, но я не могу отказать себе в удовольствии понаблюдать за тобой. Да не сочтут это пошлостью, но молодой ассассин, изнывающий от желания в моих руках – это лучше, чем два десятка проституток и искусные пытки, которым я их подвергал. Не смотри так свирепо и позволь снова целовать тебя, ведь, не смотря на мою многословность, ни одна живая душа не выбьет этого секрета из моих уст, потому что, и да будут свидетелями боги, ни в одного из которых я так и не смог поверить, я люблю тебя.

Я бы никогда не признал этого ранее, как бы ни прятал в себе и от других, но такое же наслаждение, как твои дрожащие бёдра, стоны и взбухшие на шее вены, мне доставлял и силуэт на рассвете, твой полный решимости силуэт, когда ты покидал меня, отправляясь туда, откуда чуть более, чем вероятно мог не вернуться. Я понимал, что такое счастье, когда ты возвращался ко мне, в мой дом, где среди десятков женщин и мужчин я снова чувствовал, что хочу смотреть только на тебя. 

Я всегда считал, мой мальчик, что самые крепкие отношения строятся на удовлетворении с помощью друг друга своих животных потребностей, будь то страсть, убийство или насилие. И с каждой секундой, проведённой рядом с тобой, с твоими руками, крепкой шеей, бледными губами и глазами, тёмными как ночь, я понимаю, что меня гложет изнутри страх. Страх быть покинутым, униженным и разбитым. Леденящий ужас, который я испытываю каждый раз, когда ты напоминаешь мне о том, что наши ночи не бесконечны, что скоро нам придётся покинуть друг друга. 

А пока, спи, мой милый Арно, пока рассвет не разлучит нас.


End file.
